Love and War
by Agent047
Summary: Sequel to The Alliance. Picking up right where The Alliance left off, Norrington and Ruby have returned to Port Royal, believing that Beckett has returned to England, and that Jack Sparrow has gone his own way. But just a day after their return, Jack shows up with a warning: Beckett is on his way to Port Royal, and likely wants revenge.
1. The Commodore's House

Ruby thought the Commodore's house was too big and too quiet. It felt bare and empty compared with the place she had called home since childhood. The small Tortuga dwelling was barely adequate as a home, but Ruby had lived there with her father until his death, and then by herself until the house was burned down just two nights ago. Nothing in the little wooden house had been fancy or without a purpose. There were few windows, all small and grimy, so the house had always glowed yellow from lamplight. She couldn't recall having ever seen its corners properly. But the Commodore's house was tall and spacious and clean, and it had many corners.

It was late evening when the _Dauntless_ arrived in Port Royal, and night had fallen by the time Norrington showed Ruby through the large front doors of his house. Ruby thought the place seemed empty, but Norrington assured her that his housekeeper, Henrietta, was around somewhere, as well as a maid and a butler. He dropped his hat, coat, and weapons onto a chair, leaving them to be forgotten while he gave Ruby a short tour of the house. The tour only served to make her feel lost rather than familiar with her surroundings, but she supposed she would get used to it eventually. Then Norrington led Ruby to a guest room which he said would be hers. Ruby thought the room was larger than the house she had lived in for so many years. She felt very small inside it, but also couldn't help feeling just a little excited that she would sleep in a bed fit for a queen.

Norrington's eyes were heavy with exhaustion as he bid Ruby good night, but his smile was genuine. He was pleased to have her here. He told her to call Henrietta if she needed anything, then went upstairs to his own bed.

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed and just gazed around the room for a moment. The curtains were drawn and no light sneaked in from around their edges, and she would have been in complete darkness had it not been for the single candle on the nightstand. She found the darkness and glowing light comforting. They reminded her of home. The home she would never see again. Ruby tried not to be sad, knowing it was probably for the better that she didn't have to live alone in Tortuga anymore, but after she blew out the candle and curled up under the plush quilt, she couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Though she was alone, she was grateful for the darkness to hide the small, hot drops.

* * *

**Here it is, my long-awaited sequel to _The Alliance!_ This is just a short teaser, but there is, of course, more to come.**


	2. Quiet Mornings

The _Black Pearl_ was approaching Port Royal, and within the hour would be close enough to allow a party to go ashore. The pirate ship was already within view of the fort, and would soon be well within firing range of any cannons that happened to be pointed her way. Jack stood at the ship's wheel, keeping the ship on course. He was determined to speak with Commodore Norrington, but the rest of the crew wasn't particularly fond of the idea of walking into the hands of the Royal Navy. Mr. Gibbs was designated, as usual, to voice the concerns of the crew.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jack turned and frowned at his first mate. "Are you implying your intentions to disregard your Captain's orders?"

"Of course not," Gibbs said quickly. "But Jack, don't you think it might be a bit foolish to just sail right on up to the Commodore's harbor? Won't his Royal Navy boys see us coming?"

"If they've got eyes, likely yes."

"And you're not at all concerned about, I don't know, getting shot? Or hanged?"

Jack turned away again, putting his hand resolutely on the ship's wheel and making a show of his determination to continue. "Norrington wouldn't hang me," he said. "Not once he knows I've come to save him a very unwelcome surprise later on, and perhaps, with his permission, assist in alleviating the adverse effects of the upcoming surprise."

Gibbs sighed. "Jack, you don't even know for sure where Beckett's headed. It could be anywhere."

"Not England," Jack threw over his shoulder. "Proof enough that his intentions are not nearly as honorable as he would like to think he's made us think."

"Even so..." Gibbs crossed around in front of Jack to face him. "Is it really worth risking our necks just to save the Commodore a bit of trouble, which might not even come, or might not even be trouble at all?"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, "who of the two of us be the Captain here?"

"That'd be you, of course, but - "

"Good. That's what I thought. For a moment there you had me concerned I'd gotten myself confused with someone else."

Most of the crew had forgotten about the map in Jack's possession. Few people even knew of the map's existence, and Jack was perfectly happy to keep it that way. The map did what his compass couldn't. The map spoke to one person at a time, showing the locations of any others who the viewer wanted to observe. Since parting ways after the skirmish at the Northwest Shortcut, Jack had checked Cutler Beckett's location every day, and then more frequently when it became apparent that Beckett was not returning to England as he had promised. Instead, it seemed that Lord Beckett was headed for Port Royal.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jack," Gibbs said, shaking his head and pulling out his ever-present flask of rum. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You'd be having a far worse feeling if Beckett comes after us once he's rendered the Commodore incapable of providing any sort of assistance," Jack replied. "He wants revenge and we can't let him have it."

* * *

Ruby woke up when the sunrise lit up her room, and went out into the hallway. The house seemed empty, and she wondered if the Commodore was already gone for the day until she saw that his coat and hat were hanging on a rack by the door and his sword and pistol were sitting on a table nearby. That they weren't still lying on the chair where he had tossed them was the first evidence Ruby had seen of the housekeeper. She looked around the house a little, tentatively venturing into rooms and feeling pleased when she recognized them from the tour she had received, though she soon found herself turned around and lost, eventually ending up in the kitchen.

A loaf of sliced bread was set out on the table next to a jar of jam, and two empty teacups sat next to a steaming teapot. Ruby frowned slightly and glanced around the kitchen for the housekeeper. The tea must have been set out just recently, but Ruby saw no sign of Henrietta or anyone else.

She was still wondering where everyone was when a floorboard creaked and she saw Norrington standing in the kitchen doorway. His shirt was untucked and he was barefoot, and looked mildly perplexed for a moment when he saw Ruby. But then he smiled at her and greeted her, "Good morning."

Ruby smiled back, realizing that she had never seen him so unkempt before. "You look tired," she said.

He leaned against the door frame and rubbed his eyes. "I overslept," he said. "Have you seen Henrietta?"

"Breakfast was set out when I came in here, but I haven't seen anybody."

"Of course. It's Saturday," Norrington said to himself. Then he glanced over at Ruby and explained, "She's gone into town for the week's supplies. She'll be back in a few hours to prepare lunch."

Ruby nodded, then hesitated for a moment, waiting for him to either leave or say something else. When he just stood where he was, she frowned slightly and asked, "Do you need something?" It was a stupid thing to ask, she realized, since she was the last person who would be able to do anything useful in this large, unfamiliar house.

But Norrington looked at her for a long moment, considering, then said, "Actually, if you don't mind... I hate to ask anything of you, while you're a guest here, but..." He hesitated, then sighed. "Do you happen to know a remedy for a sore throat?"

Ruby frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little hoarse this morning."

"Well, I can fix something that should help," Ruby said. "Henrietta won't mind if I use her kitchen?"

Norrington coughed and shook his head, then gave Ruby a smile. "She won't mind," he assured her. He sat down at the kitchen table.

Ruby had turned around to look for honey and lemons, but glanced back just for a moment and saw Norrington close his eyes and wince. He rubbed his throat, then coughed again and couldn't seem to stop. Ruby brought him a cup of water, and he drank it gratefully while she frowned at him.

"You look ill," Ruby said, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Because I was hoping it was nothing." Norrington sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"You should go back to bed," Ruby told him. "I'll bring you some tea."

Norrington reluctantly obeyed, and a little while later Ruby stepped hesitantly into his bedroom with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She set the water on the table next to the bed then handed him the teacup. "It's hot," she warned.

He took a sip anyway and burned his tongue, then mentally cursed himself for being an idiot. But the warm liquid was soothing on his throat, and he managed to smile at Ruby in thanks, even though he was growing increasingly more frustrated as he realized he would be spending the day in bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mean for you to be my nurse," Norrington said, trying not to sound too irritable. "I'll be all right if I can just rest for a while."

Ruby promised she'd be back later.

* * *

**Here it is: the promise of conflict with everyone's favorite villain. (Or least favorite, depending on how you look at it.) Leave a review and let me have some feedback from you guys!**


	3. The Pirate's Visit

Norrington woke up to the sound of Ruby refilling his water glass. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, and she smiled. "You're awake," she said.

Norrington put his hand over his eyes and didn't respond. He felt feverish. His head was throbbing almost audibly, and his throat felt as if he had tried to swallow his own sword. He was annoyed with the illness, but grudgingly glad that he had been home in bed when the worst of it hit. He pushed himself upright and drank the water Ruby had poured for him.

"Henrietta's making you some soup," Ruby said. "I'll bring it up in a little while."

He nodded and set the glass back on the table, then leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Ruby frowned in mild concern. "You look miserable."

"I am miserable."

Ruby studied his face for a moment. "Maybe I should send for a doctor," she said. "You do have a fever."

Norrington looked over at her with a pained expression. "Please don't," he said. "I'm miserable, but I'm not dying."

Ruby sighed, but didn't argue. "Do you want some more tea?"

"If you don't mind."

Ruby smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Of course I don't mind," she said. "I need something to do with myself."

He returned the smile, and then Ruby left. Norrington closed his eyes and tried not to think about how bad he felt. To distract himself, he wondered how his lieutenants were managing at the fort, though he knew they could manage just fine. There would be reports to write, explaining the demise of the four ships that had burned, which Groves would accuse him of avoiding on purpose. The Governor's kidnapping would have to be explained, as well. Norrington hadn't yet decided how much of the truth he wanted to tell. It might be dangerous to include Lord Beckett in the official reports, though it might be just as dangerous not to. There was also the issue of Norrington's own capture, and his being rescued by Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, which would likely be even more complicated to explain.

He wouldn't think about it now, he decided. His head hurt badly enough already.

Norrington heard footsteps at the door and was surprised that Ruby had returned so quickly. He turned to greet her, but to his horror he saw Jack Sparrow standing in the doorway, grinning broadly. Norrington suddenly wondered just how feverish he was, both fearing and hoping that the pirate's appearance was just a figment of his imagination.

"Long time no see, eh?" Jack said, moving into the room. He turned in a circle as he looked around the room. "Quite the place you've got here. It suits you, if you don't mind my saying so. I do believe I'd have been a Commodore myself if I'd known there was riches to be had from such a profession." He stopped at the foot of the bed and frowned at Norrington. "You know, mate, as much as I didn't know what to expect to find upon coming here, I must say it certainly wasn't this. I don't believe I've ever seen you like this before."

"Sick in bed, you mean?" Norrington glanced towards the door, wondering where Ruby was and thinking that maybe he should have let her send for a doctor.

"No," Jack replied. "I meant, without your wig. Though now that you mention it, you don't look particularly well." The pirate took a step back from the bed. "It's nothing catching, is it?"

"If you leave now, you won't have to find out."

Jack frowned, and just studied the Commodore for a moment. "I don't mean to alarm you, mate, but as I see it, you couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time to be taken ill, as your current ailment seems to have rendered you effectively incapacitated."

"In the future I'll be sure to consult you before catching a cold," Norrington muttered. He didn't even bother to wonder at what Jack was trying to suggest. "Now get out of my house."

Before Jack could reply, Ruby walked in, carrying a tray that held a cup of tea and a bowl of soup. She frowned when she saw the pirate. "Jack, what are you doing up here?" she asked, confirming that Jack really was there.

"You told me this is where I'd find the Commodore," Jack replied.

Norrington looked over at Ruby. "You let him in?"

"Of course not." Ruby set the tray down on the table, then crossed her arms and looked at Jack while she continued, "I told him you were ill, that you were upstairs in bed, and that he shouldn't bother you."

Jack acted like he was thinking really hard. "Oh," he finally said. "Perhaps you did. However it seems I only remembered the upstairs part."

Norrington sighed and closed his eyes. "Ruby, would you please find my pistol and kindly shoot one of us?"

"She can't do that, I'm afraid," Jack said, "seeing as I'm the one with information, and you're the one who needs it."

"Sparrow, I don't feel nearly well enough to play your little games. Unless someone is in immediate danger, I'd rather postpone this conversation to sometime when my head is not splitting." Norrington opened his eyes and looked over at Jack. "Is anyone going to be killed, kidnapped, or attacked?"

Jack hesitated.

"Then I don't care." Norrington looked away from Sparrow to indicate that he was finished with the conversation, and glanced over at the tray Ruby had brought. "Ruby, if you'd be so kind, I could really use that cup of tea now."

Ruby set the tray in front of Norrington. He smiled his thanks and sipped the tea, which was hot, but not painfully so.

"You should have some soup, too," Ruby told him, then she turned to face Jack. "Come on," she said. "You shouldn't even be here."

Jack started to argue, but Ruby took his arm and propelled him out of the room, ignoring both the pirate's protests and Norrington's instruction to make sure Jack didn't steal anything. When they reached the front door, Ruby let go of Jack and frowned at him. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded.

Jack made a show of brushing off his arm and straightening his coat, all the while shooting dirty looks at Ruby. "Try to offer a bit of timely warning, and this is the thanks I get," Jack muttered.

"What warning? Tell me, and if I think it's important, I'll let the Commodore know."

Jack stopped his pouting and tossed an anxious glance up the stairs towards Norrington's room. "So he really is, you know, ill?"

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why would I make that up?"

"Have you sent for a doctor?"

Ruby just frowned, confused by the pirate's behavior. This was strange, even for Jack.

"Because I need him alive. And healthy, preferably."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, growing concerned. "Tell me what's going on. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Jack laughed nervously. "No more than usual. But the Commodore may be in for some stormy waters." Jack paused, narrowing his eyes slightly, and studied Ruby's face for a moment. "Do you, by chance, remember a map?"

"The one you sold to us, and then tried to steal? Yes, I remember."

"Although I disagree with your assessment of the incidents in question, now is hardly the time for a debate over semantics and connotation. That map, love, has shown me that our mutual acquaintance, the ever-present Lord Cutler Beckett, has not gone to England as he claimed, but has instead set a course which takes him directly towards this fine little port town. That is, he is headed this way."

"What does he want?"

"That remains to be seen, my dear, but I doubt he's planning to hold a tea party in the Commodore's honor, if you understand my meaning."

Ruby looked up towards the stairs for a moment, thinking of all the terrible things Beckett might have in mind. "How far out is he?"

"Hard to say, but I'd guess he'll be here before the week has ended."

Ruby stared at Jack for a moment, dreading the sound of his warning, but then she opened the front door, assured him that she'd pass along the message, and then sent the pirate out of the Commodore's house. When she turned around, she saw Norrington standing at the top of the stairs, watching her with a concerned frown.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, starting up the stairs to meet him.

"I heard you talking about the map," he said, leaning slightly on the railing. "And Lord Beckett."

"Yes," Ruby said, "Jack thinks Beckett's heading this way. About a week out."

Norrington nodded and stared down at the door, frowning slightly. Then he closed his eyes and put his hand to his head.

"You look pale," Ruby said. She gently took his arm, fearing he might faint. "You should get back to bed."

He sat down where he was, on the top stair, using the railing for support.

"Commodore?" Ruby sat down next to him, studying his face.

"James," he corrected her. "Please, call me James."

"How do you feel?"

"Not well enough to stand up, apparently," he muttered. "I'm running a fever and I've just had a pirate in my house. How do you think I feel?"

Ruby just sighed.

"I'm sorry," Norrington said, regretting the harsh words. "I'm not myself." He rested his head against the railing. "I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever see me at my best." He coughed. "Sparrow," he muttered, irritably. "And Beckett. Dear God." He coughed again.

Ruby stepped quickly to the Commodore's room and returned with the glass of water. Norrington leaned back against the stair rails as he drank it, and Ruby just watched him. "Don't worry about Beckett," she said, when he lowered the glass. "Please, don't. There's nothing you can do now. Not while you're so sick, and not until Beckett arrives, anyway."

"No, I don't suppose there is," Norrington agreed, grudgingly. "I'll send a note to Lieutenant Groves, but then it's just waiting to see if Beckett actually shows up." He sighed. "Surely in a week's time I'll be back on my feet. And if I'm not, I hope you'll be merciful enough to put me out of my misery."

"It's not going to come to that," Ruby said. "If you aren't feeling better in a few days, I'm getting a doctor whether you like it or not."

Norrington smiled slightly down at the stairs in front of him for a moment, then lifted his eyes to look at Ruby. "Thank you," he said. "I do mean it."

Ruby smiled back. "You were so kind to open your house to me," she replied. "It's the least I can do to look after you while you're sick." She took the glass from him. "You'd better get back to bed."

"Yes," Norrington agreed. "Before Henrietta scolds us both."

* * *

**Yay, Jack! And yay Norrington/Ruby fluff! (for those of you who like that sort of thing.) Leave me a review. :)**


	4. Making Plans

By the following evening, the fever was gone, and the day after that, Norrington felt well enough to spend the day resting in an armchair downstairs rather than lying in bed "like an invalid." It was early afternoon, just after lunch, when Lieutenant Groves showed up.

Henrietta opened the front door and frowned suspiciously at the lieutenant. "Yes?" she asked.

Groves peeked around her into the house. "I was wondering if I might have a word with the Commodore."

"Is it urgent?"

"Well, I - "

"Because you know he's not been well," Henrietta continued, crossing her arms, "so it's hardly any help to him if you bother him while he should be resting. Unless, of course, there's some trouble, in which case I'm sure he'll ask why you couldn't handle it yourself."

Norrington had been watching the exchange from where he sat, and finally he decided to rescue the lieutenant. "Henrietta, for pity's sake, let him in," he said.

Henrietta moved aside, but gave Groves a disapproving glance as he stepped into the house.

Groves went into the front room to find Norrington sitting with a blanket across his lap and a cup of tea in his hands. Groves raised his eyebrows. "So this is what you've been doing the past couple days?" he asked. "Sitting at home, drinking tea, and no doubt letting poor Ruby wait on you?"

"Yes, I am feeling better, thank you for asking," Norrington said.

"If you weren't, Ruby would have sent for Doctor Murphy," Groves said dismissively. He sat down in a chair across from the Commodore. "Since she didn't, Gillette owes me half a crown."

Norrington decided not to comment. Instead he just set his teacup down on the stand next to his chair. "What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, I did come to see how you were feeling," Groves said. "Now I can tell Gillette once and for all that you're all right."

"Why didn't Gillette just come himself?"

"Because he picked the even numbers, and Peck rolled a five."

Norrington just sighed, thinking he was better off not knowing the full details of what went on when he was absent. He actually found it amusing that the lieutenants had placed bets on him. He trusted his officers, and knew that he could count on them, but he did take some pride in knowing that the fort and his officers functioned more efficiently when he was around.

"More importantly," Groves said, "Sparrow's been hanging around, and he's been insisting that Lord Beckett is still on his way here."

Norrington nodded.

"We've seen nothing of the _Endeavour_, but we're on the lookout for her," Groves said. "You know, there was a time when I wouldn't have given Sparrow's word a second thought, but now I've got to say I believe him. He wouldn't have come here if he wasn't sure."

"Or thought he was sure," Norrington added. "I'm holding onto the hope that he's mistaken."

"I suppose there's that."

"He hasn't caused any trouble, has he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Not that you've been paying much attention," Norrington said. He shot the lieutenant a pointed glance, then picked up his teacup again. "I don't suppose Gillette will have any money left when you're through with him. Or dignity, for that matter."

Groves shrugged. "Gillette's more skilled at betting after he's had a few drinks."

"Well, at least I know I don't have to add drunkenness to your list of misdemeanors."

Ruby came into the room, and Groves smiled when he saw her, glad for the distraction. "There you are, Miss Ruby," he said, standing to greet her. "I do hope the Commodore hasn't given you too much trouble."

Ruby smiled in reply. "Of course not."

"She's done a fine job of looking after me," Norrington said. "More than her fair share."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all," Groves replied. He offered Ruby the chair he had been sitting in, and pulled over a footstool for himself. "We weren't talking about anything important. It was hardly even worth discussing."

"If you say so," Norrington said, and sipped his tea.

Groves changed the subject. "There's one more thing I'm supposed to mention," he said. "Seems the Governor's unable to contain his gratitude to you, and Ruby as well, for coming to his rescue. That's what he says, anyway, though I suspect he's just looking for an excuse to hold a banquet."

"A banquet?" Norrington repeated.

"Yes. The Governor wants to hold a banquet in your honor, and he's very eager to have it as soon as possible. With your permission, of course."

Norrington sighed. "As if he needs it."

Ruby frowned at him. "You don't sound very excited."

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Groves asked, feigning shock. "He's no fun. He'd rather spend his time alone than surrounded by pleasant company."

"My idea of fun is not to be surrounded by people who all want to speak to me, who all say the same thing, and who all make meaningless small talk, while I'm expected to humor them," Norrington said.

"Well, I think it sounds exciting," Ruby countered. "I've never been to a banquet before, but it can't be all that bad."

"Listen to the lady, James," Groves said. "Let her talk some sense into you."

Norrington just frowned at the lieutenant for a moment, then gave up. "Fine, then. Tell the Governor I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, I will." Groves stood to leave. "I'll tell him to plan it for this Saturday night."


	5. The Banquet

By the evening of the Governor's banquet, the _Endeavour _still had not been spotted, though practically the entire fort had been watching for it_. _Norrington stood on the battlements, looking out at the bay and enjoying the peaceful evening. He was waiting until the last possible moment to go in to the banquet. He thought it a shame that he would spend such a lovely evening inside, humoring the Governor and his guests. Ruby was certainly looking forward to it, though, and the thought of her excitement made him smile to himself. She had spent the afternoon with Henrietta, getting dressed and ready to appear at such a formal event. Norrington had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Ah, Commodore, alive and well at last, I see."

Norrington glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge Sparrow's presence. He wasn't surprised that Jack had found him. "Shouldn't you be on your ship?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be at your party?" Jack countered.

Norrington just sighed and looked out over the bay again. "Still no sign of the _Endeavour,_" he said. "It seems you were wrong, Mr. Sparrow."

"You think I wasn't telling the truth?" Jack sounded just a bit disheartened.

"On the contrary. I'm sure you had no intention of deceiving me."

Jack frowned. "The map doesn't lie, mate," he said, lowering his voice to achieve as much seriousness as possible.

"And yet the fact remains that Lord Beckett is not here."

Jack was just about to reply, when Lieutenant Groves came up behind them. "You can't hide out here forever, James," the lieutenant said. "People are starting to ask where you are."

"I'm coming, Lieutenant," Norrington replied. "I was just having a few words with Sparrow here."

"Well don't miss the festivities on my account," Jack said. "We can continue our little conversation inside, perhaps over a glass of whatever expensive wine I'm sure you'll be having."

Groves raised an eyebrow. "You're not exactly on the guest list."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sparrow," Norrington added, staring towards Groves. Then he paused and turned back. "If I catch you inside, I'll have you arrested."

Jack pretended to think about it, then shrugged and announced, "I can live with that."

Norrington followed Groves in to where the festivities were taking place. He was barely through the doorway before Governor Swann was shaking his hand and greeting him enthusiastically. Norrington blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the low light so he could actually see the Governor.

"It's so good to see you, Commodore," the Governor said. "Lieutenant Gillette told me you were ill, and I admit I was a bit concerned. For you, of course, but also that I might have to hold this little feast without you!"

"It was just a cold," Norrington insisted. "I ought to caution you against believing every doomsday story you hear from Lieutenant Gillette."

"In any case, I'm simply delighted you could make it tonight."

"I couldn't miss my own banquet," Norrington replied. "Though, it was hardly necessary for you to go to all this trouble on my account."

"Oh, it was no trouble. I don't want to hear any more about it. Just come on in and enjoy yourself."

"James!" Elizabeth Swann appeared behind her father, slightly breathless from hurrying just a bit more than was proper. The Governor frowned at his daughter, but said nothing, and slipped away so that she could have the Commodore's attention all to herself. Elizabeth smiled up at Norrington. "It's so good to see you."

"You as well, Miss Swann," he replied. "You look lovely."

She thanked him dismissively, clearly not interested in talking about her appearance. The Governor's daughter knew full well how stunning she looked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you happen to know if Ruby - "

"She's here," Elizabeth interrupted. "Over there." She gestured vaguely to the other side of the large hall. "But I wanted to see you first. I heard you've not been well."

Norrington sighed, annoyed, and glanced past Elizabeth for a moment. "Is that all anyone's going to talk about tonight?"

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about you," Elizabeth retorted.

"I'm fine," Norrington said, meeting Elizabeth's eyes again. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, and to be honest, I had hoped you might have something more interesting to say to me than the same formalities I'm sure to hear from every other person in this room."

"Fine, then." Elizabeth hesitated a moment, then glanced around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I talked to Jack," she said. "He thinks Lord Beckett is on his way here."

"Yes, I know," Norrington replied. "But since Mr. Sparrow's fears have yet to be substantiated, so there's no use worrying about it now."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're right. I don't want to spoil your party." She turned and faced a small group of people against the opposite wall. "Ruby's over there," she said. "I almost didn't recognize her."

Norrington made his way across the room, casting his eyes about for Ruby and not caring if the other guests noticed he was searching for someone particular. When he reached the opposite wall, he paused, frowning, and turned around again.

"You'd better have a drink," Ruby said, appearing at his side. She handed him a wine glass. "Then maybe you can enjoy yourself."

Norrington accepted the glass automatically, but couldn't think of anything to say. For a long moment, he just stared. Ruby stood before him, smiling with genuine pleasure, dressed like a proper lady. Her dress was pale green, and elegant, but not so fine that it didn't suit her. Her dark hair had been pinned up, and he couldn't remember ever having seen her without stray hairs covering her face and neck.

"You're very beautiful," he finally said.

Ruby's eyes sparkled, pleased by his reaction.

Norrington looked away from her long enough to drain his wine glass. "I needed that," he said. "Another one of those and I might even be enticed to dance with you."


	6. Arrivals

Norrington found that he was enjoying himself more and more as the evening went on. It might have been the wine that raised his spirits, or it could have been Ruby's company, or even the antics of his two lieutenants, but Norrington was in high spirits.

"Look at you," Groves teased, handing the Commodore another glass of wine. "You're smiling. You, who didn't even want a banquet."

Norrington was in too good a mood to be annoyed by the lieutenant's jab. "You win this round, I suppose."

Groves laughed and walked off to join Gillette and a group of ladies.

Norrington sipped his wine and watched the joviality filling the room. In the opposite corner, Elizabeth Swann was trying to look like she wasn't arguing with her father. She haughtily refused to look at him, but smiled when Gillette offered her his arm. Her smile was only half-forced. She was pleased to escape from the Governor, it seemed. Gillette led the Governor's daughter in a fast dance, though his feet were clumsy from the drinks he'd consumed. Norrington sipped his wine again.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that?" Ruby asked, glancing at the wine glass.

Norrington glanced at her. "I'm perfectly all right," he said.

Ruby frowned at him.

"I'm not drunk," he insisted. "Trust me. I'd know."

"Well, you've still had too much." She looked out towards the dance floor, where Gillette was dancing clumsily with Elizabeth while Groves stood on a chair and cheered him on. "You all have," Ruby said.

"I haven't had nearly as much as Gillette," Norrington countered, frowning slightly at his lieutenant.

"No one has." Ruby took the half-emptied glass from him and set it on the table. "One more dance? Or can you even walk?"

Norrington pushed himself off the table he didn't realize he'd been leaning on so that he could lead Ruby to the dance floor. He found that if he concentrated enough, he could dance reasonably well, even though he was feeling the effects of the wine more than he wanted to admit. He was fairly pleased with himself, until Ruby laughed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your dancing is better like this."

He frowned in mock displeasure. "Like what?"

Ruby laughed again. "You know exactly what I - " She stopped suddenly, seeing his face suddenly set into a hard, serious mask. "What?"

Jack Sparrow had entered the banquet room, quite suddenly, and was now looking wildly around. Norrington moved past Ruby and went quickly towards Sparrow. The pirate's entrance had attracted attention, and Norrington could hear tense murmurings moving through the room.

"Ah, Norrington, there you are!" Jack exclaimed when the Commodore approached. "Just the person I wanted to - "

Norrington grabbed the pirate's arm and dragged him outside. "I told you to stay out here. Did I not make myself clear enough?"

"Ah. Well. Yes, but - "

"Then why in God's name - "

"Beckett," Jack said. His face was rigid with intensity. He pointed out over the water. "There."

Norrington stared at Jack, hoping that alarm wasn't too plain on his face. "Where?" he demanded.

Jack went to the edge of the battlements and pointed. In the moonlight, the shape of an approaching ship. "That, my good man, is the _Endeavour_, likely to spill her querulous passengers ashore by dawn."

Norrington muttered a curse, seeing that the pirate was right. Beckett's ship was in perfect position to enter the bay, and, just as Jack predicted, the man himself would likely be ashore at dawn to unveil whatever contemptible plan had brought him to Port Royal. Norrington leaned back against the battlements and rubbed his eyes.

"If I might venture a suggestion, seeing as your characteristic infallible judgment seems to have been dampened somewhat by the wine you've no doubt been drinking, I would say that it would be to your advantage if your fine men were not caught entirely by surprise when Beckett does make his move," Jack said. "Ready your defenses. And your offenses. Any fences you've got. You make the first move. Lay an ambush and let him walk right into it."

"I can't attack an officer of the Company without cause," Norrington muttered, still hiding his face. Generally at a time like this, his mind would settle steadily into one course of action and see it carried out, but now his thoughts were racing and he couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Well, there's no law against a healthy line of defense. Precaution, they say, is the often the best, if not only, weapon in our arsenal."

Norrington pushed himself off the wall and frowned at Jack. "No one has ever said that."

"I have," Jack insisted. "Just now." He frowned. "Didn't you hear me? Perhaps you're more inebriated than I thought."

Norrington just ignored him and went back towards the banquet room.

"Where are you going?"

"To drag my lieutenants away from the party before they make themselves more senseless than they already are," Norrington replied. "My suggestion to you, Mr. Sparrow, is to get back on your ship and sail far away from here. You'll only make any conflict worse when Beckett arrives."

Jack started to speak, but Norrington just turned and disappeared back into the banquet room, cutting off the pirate's protest.

Before a half hour had passed, Norrington, Ruby, and the two lieutenants found themselves in Norrington's office, trying to focus their efforts into a plan. Ruby stood nervously at the window, watching the silhouetted ship draw closer and closer.

"Fortunately he won't have time to do anything before morning," Norrington ventured, glancing past Ruby towards the approaching ship. "Whatever his intentions are, he'll wait for dawn to reveal them."

"How can you be sure?" Ruby asked, turning her wide eyes towards him.

Norrington wasn't sure at all, and he turned away from Ruby before she read the truth in his face. He told his lieutenants, "We've got a few hours before dawn yet, which is fortunate, considering neither of you seem to be in any shape to be prepared to face Beckett."

"Neither are you," Gillette muttered, glaring out the window at the _Endeavour._

Norrington sighed. It was true. He sat down behind his desk, suddenly tired. "We'll face this in the morning."

"I don't think I'm going to be feeling very well in the morning," Groves said. He dropped into an armchair.

Ruby stepped up to the Commodore's desk. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Go home," Norrington said. "Please just go home and stay there. If you're caught in the middle of this, I'll only be concerned about you, and I'd rather not have that on my mind, too."

"But - "

"Ruby, please. That's how you can help me." He looked up at her. "I'm fine," he insisted, seeing the concern in her eyes. "Lieutenant Peck can take you home. He's right outside."

"Are you coming?"

"I want to be here," Norrington said. "I'll try to get a few hours of sleep."

"In your office?"

"He's done it before," Groves said, taking off his hat and coat. "We'll look after him for you."

Ruby sighed. "And who's going to look after you?"

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. Hope you're still out there. Leave a review!**


	7. Morning Preparations

Norrington woke up to the sound of someone pouring liquid into a cup. His first thought was that he was home in bed and that it was Ruby pouring tea for him, and he was confused when he opened his eyes to a dark, unfamiliar room. Then he realized the room was his office, that he was lying on the small sofa under the window with his coat for a blanket, and that he was there because the _Endeavour_ had arrived in the harbor just hours ago. He blinked and squinted through the dim light to see who was moving around his desk, pouring the drinks and moving what sounded like dishes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he wondered why he felt so groggy, but then he remembered the wine and was grateful he didn't feel worse.

Someone lit a candle, and after Norrington spent a moment blinking against the light, he saw Ruby at his desk with a lamp. He frowned at her, confused by her presence. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to force out the grogginess. The candlelight helped.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Ruby said softly.

"Didn't I send you home?"

"I couldn't sleep," Ruby said, coming over to him with a teacup. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly, not bad," he said. "Just a bit foggy. What's this?" he asked, automatically accepting the cup Ruby put in his hands.

"Secret weapon," Ruby replied. "Against the wine."

"I'm all right, really. It's those two we'll have to worry about." He gestured towards the two lieutenants who were still out cold: Groves in the armchair and Gillette on a bench. But Norrington sipped the drink anyway, and found that it did help clear his head. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Barely after five. Not quite dawn, but almost."

He sighed and nodded and sipped his drink.

Ruby went back towards the desk. "I brought sandwiches too. You should eat something."

"Ruby..."

She turned around quickly enough to cut off Norrington's protest. "I know you don't want me here, in the way, in danger, but I couldn't stand it in your house by myself. Not with Beckett out there." Her voice trembled, just slightly. "Please let me help. I don't know what else I can do."

Norrington understood, and he just nodded. He certainly understood the desperation of inaction. He also thought of Ruby, back in Tortuga, alone in her father's house, and of dragging her out of it while the walls burned down around them. He supposed maybe she was better off at the fort with its stone walls and soldiers to protect her. Then he smiled slightly. "You'd be perfectly safe at home, though. Not even Lord Beckett could get past Henrietta," he said. He was pleased when Ruby smiled back.

Across the room, Groves stirred. The movement was accompanied by a groan, then a curse.

"He'll need some of this," Norrington said, nodding towards his cup.

"I told you it works. Me and my father had plenty of opportunity to perfect it."

Groves looked over towards Norrington and Ruby, and frowned in confusion.

"It's nearly dawn," Norrington said.

Groves muttered another curse and cradled his head. "For the love of God," he said. "Not so loud."

Ruby went back to the desk and poured another drink for the lieutenant. Norrington followed her and sat behind his desk while he ate one of the sandwiches she had brought.

Groves looked up in disgust. "How can you possibly be hungry?"

Ruby handed him a cup and told him to drink it, assuring him it would ease both the headache and the nausea. Groves obeyed, hesitantly at first, but then gratefully when he discovered that the drink actually helped.

Ruby knelt on the sofa and looked out the window, gazing towards the bay to where Beckett's ship was now anchored. The edges of the sky were beginning to lighten. Morning was coming. When the light edges were starting to turn pink, Gillette finally woke up. He moved as if he were underwater, mumbling incoherently at first, but then sat up for a moment before making his way outside to throw up over the fort wall. When he returned to the Commodore's office, he dropped back onto the bench with a groan, holding his head. "The bloody ship's still out there," he muttered.

Ruby gave him a cup.

Norrington went to the window and looked out at Beckett's ship. "The sun is coming," he said. He felt his stomach tighten as he imagined the activity on board the _Endeavour_ increasing with the daylight. "If we're going to do anything in preparation for Beckett's arrival, we'll have to do it quickly."

"And without being noticed," Groves added. He'd finished his drink and now he sat back in the chair with his hand over his eyes.

Ruby joined the Commodore at the window. She didn't say anything. She looked at his face and saw the tense anxiety there, as well as the determination in his eyes, and she wondered what was going on in his mind.

"He'll want the fort," Norrington said, sounding a bit more confident than he felt. He turned around and looked at Groves. The lieutenant moved his hand slightly and cracked an eye open to meet the Commodore's gaze. Norrington sighed. "I don't suppose you can walk."

"Of course I can walk," Groves muttered. He pushed himself to his feet with a grimace, then picked up his hat and made his way over towards Norrington. Gillette also managed to stand up and join them.

"Guard this fort with as many marines as you can," Norrington said. "Surround it. Station them at any possible point of entry, but don't put them out in the open or Beckett will think we're preparing to fight him. If there's going to be an altercation, he's got to make the first move."

Groves nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"And Gillette," Norrington continued, "make the _Dauntless_ ready for a fight. Again, be as inconspicuous as possible. Beckett can't know, or he'll have every reason to attack us. Or worse, label us traitors to the crown. Then both of you get back here as quickly as you can."

Both lieutenants nodded. Gillette through an anxious glance out towards the bay. There was already a longboat in the water.

Norrington saw it too. "Quickly," he ordered. "And pull yourselves together. You both look hideous."

Groves scowled, but fixed his uniform before the two lieutenants left Norrington's office. When they had gone, Norrington put his hands over his face for a moment, then lowered them and folded them behind his back, straightening his shoulders as he faced the incoming ship. It was dawn now. He tried to tell himself that surely Beckett wasn't crazy enough to actually bring a fight to Port Royal, but then he remembered that he had all but labeled Beckett a pirate and that there was no telling what a pirate might do.

"Commodore Norrington, I trust you are well this morning!"

Norrington sighed when he heard Sparrow's voice. _Exactly_, he thought, and turned around to face the pirate. "I told you to leave."

Jack carried a bottle of rum. "You also told me I was wrong about Beckett, and look where we are. Or, rather, where he is. Which is actually one and the same place, so either way my point is made."

"You can't be here," Norrington insisted. "If Beckett finds you here, it will make things worse for both of us."

"But especially you," Jack said. He tossed the Commodore a sly look then dropped into the armchair and propped his feet up on a stool. "The truth is, I was all set to put this little town to my back and disappear, but right now, Beckett doesn't know I'm here, and if I had tried to make off in the night as you suggested, our two ships would've crossed paths most directly and conspicuously. Therefore, here I am." The pirate grinned and spread his arms, then took a drink of the rum. "But don't worry, mate, I'll be out of sight before Beckett finds out we're in this together. Just popped by to give a bit of direction to your directionless quest to fortify the fort."

Norrington just stood and waited, hating the realization that he was actually interested in what the pirate had to say.

"My advice is this. Forget the fort. Beckett will expect you to defend it and he knows he can't have it. What's the fort to him, anyway?"

"The center of all military operations in this port," Norrington replied, frowning at Jack.

Jack paused and frowned a bit as if he'd been interrupted. "That was supposed to be rhetorical, mate. Just listen, all right? It'll be your turn to talk again in a minute. Where was I?"

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right! The fort. As I was saying, forget it. It may be your fortress, but if he owns it, he's got no leverage since he can do what he wants. Beckett won't go after the fort." Jack sat back in the chair and drank from his bottle of rum again as if pretending he had nothing else to say.

Norrington sighed. "What, then, in your most humble opinion, does he want?"

Jack wrinkled his face. "A bit dull this morning, aren't you? How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Sparrow..."

"You, mate. He wants you, of course. You, ruined, disgraced, dead and thought to be deserving of it, outcast, exiled, any or all of the above, really."

Norrington frowned. "You sound much too pleased by the possibility."

Jack only grinned in reply, then the grin went away and was replaced by the pirate's best attempt at a look of seriousness. He put his feet back on the floor and sat forward in the chair. "He's going to take the town, mate. He'll spread his agents throughout, and before you know it, you'll be way up here looking down while he closes his thrice-cursed army around your little town and there won't be anything you can do about it, save for giving Beckett what he wants."

"And what's that?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me," he said, leaning back in the chair. "But I suggest you focus your efforts elsewhere."

"Too late," Ruby said, staring wide-eyed out the window. "They're here."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Leave me a review! :)**


End file.
